my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Microclimate
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Microclimate is en emitter type quirk owned by John, it allows its user to create various climatic phenomenons in a limited area called the Climate Zone, he can't have more than 2 climatic phenomenons active at a time, and the combinations of two different climatic phenomenons can give various effect in the area. Due to the costume John created , he's barely affected by the climatic phenomenons he creates himself since his costume possesses a resistance to electricity and extreme temperature due to the thermoregulating technology incorporated in his costume. In fact, without his costume, John would also be affected by his own climatic phenomenons. Abilities Climate Zone : '''When John uses his quirk in a certain area, a zone that only him can see appears and limits the range of actions of his quirk. He can expend it or shrink it if he wants , but the larger the area of action is , the greater stamina it'll consume. The zone max range is 300 meters. '''Climatic Phenomenons : '''In the '''Climate Zone, John can materialize at most 2 climatics effects which will affect the limited zone as if they were really happening. '-Climatic Phenomenon : Extreme Heat : '''The temperature in the area becomes extremely high to the point that some materials can melt. This effect can be useful to negate he effects of water/ice based quirks '- Climatic Phenomenon : Bright Light : The area is bathed in a bright sunlight as if the area was bathed in a cleared heated day of summer. The bright light makes it harder for the opponents to see clearly what's happening around them. '- Climatic Phenomenon : Rain : '''The area is fully covered by a heavy rain, this phenomenon can be useful to extinguish fire or nullifying fire based quirks attacks. '- Climatic Phenomenon : Extreme Cold : 'The temperature in the area becomes extremely low , to the points that water or any liquid present in the area becomes solid and that if somebody stays immobile for a too long time they can begin to freeze. '- Climatic Phenomenon : Tornado : ' The area becomes very windy, making that ravaging tornados appear in the area and destroy everything in range due to the high speed of the swirling wind. '- Climatic Phenomenon: Thunder : 'The area is filled with black clouds which generates thunder falling in the area. '- Climatic Phenomenon: Hail : 'Big fragments of ice begins to fall in the area, smashing everything they collide with. '- Climatic Phenomenon : Mist : 'A thick mist recovers the area , making it hard to see anything near. '''Climatic Effects : '''Some special effects can be born from the combination of 2 different climatic phenomenons : '- Climatic Effect : Mirages : ' Born from the combination between the '''Bright Light '''and '''Extreme Heat ' phenomenons, the light in the area begins to waver due to the extreme heat , making opponents vision defective and also make them see various hallicunations. '''- Climatic Effect : Ice Storm : '''Born from the combination between the '''Hail and Tornado 'phenomenons, the fragments of ice are carried by the tornados , making them even more dangerous. '- Climatic Effect : Thunderstorm : '''Born from the combination between the '''Thunder and Tornado phenomenons, the area turns into a cataclysmic ground where thunder and tornados are rampaging. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks